Ayesha Malhotra
Ayesha Malhotra is the only natural child in the Malhotra family. Ayesha is also the oldest. She is currently 15-years of age and is in 10th grade. About Ayesha Ayesha, a diva, somewhat ditzy, cynical girl, eager to reorder the world to the way she sees it.She is the oldest child of the Malhotra family, even though she doesn't act like it sometimes, and is Rahul and Riesha's only biological child. It appears in Season 1 that Ayesha spends most of her time with Tia, and that she doesn't appreciate her brother, Rocky, as much as her other siblings. In Season 2, she acts as Kitty Couture, a so-called educator of style. She is into fashion and starts to get along with Rocky more. She and Subbu also start to spend time together as brother-and-sister, as long as either Jassie, Rocky, Tia, and/or Tony is with them. Also in this season, Ayesha becomes more mature and responsible for her siblings, as she starts taking the role of a big sister more seriously'','' when she snuck out to the dance in order to warn Rocky about his date dumping him.Jassie is upset over her father getting remarried and says that she couldn't understand being upset over her family changing and Emma tells her that she does understand because she felt the same way when her parents adopted her siblings and grew to love them more than anything which makes Jessie feel better and come to terms with her father getting remarried. History In the first episode, we met her as the girly, pretty and oldest kid in the Malhotra family, as well as a straight A student, very studious and hardworking. A little boy crazy, she is obsessed with clothes and shoes, and usually has "problems" with her wardrobe. She often gets into fights with her slightly younger brother Rocky, but they do get along sometimes. Personality Ayesha is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. Though she is a bit of an airhead, she strives to do her best with everything she does.She displays a little bit of sass into most things. That's probably where her sister, Tia gets it from.Ayesha has a very good sisterly bond with her sister Tia, but usually fights with Rocky and occasionally Subbu. She is assumed to be a Directioner, because in random conversations or dreams, she brings up the band. Physical Appearence She has long, black,curlu\y hair and brown eyes. She has pale, creamy skin and is pretty tall for her age. She likes girly clothes and is very beautiful. She sometimes curls her hair. She normally wears her hair down, but sometimes also wears it up. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pre-Teens Category:Good Characters Category:Kids Category:Main Character Category:Malhotras Category:Teens Category:Friends of Jassie Category:Images of Ayesha Category:Oye Jassie Wiki Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Rich Characters Category:Siblings Category:Oye Jassie Characters Category:Nieces Category:Comedy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Fashion Chic Category:Indian Characters Category:Not Appeared in all Episodes Category:Crazy Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Friend of Jassie Category:Friends of Rocky Category:Friends of Tia Category:Friends of Subbu Category:Friends of Tony Category:Oye Jassie Category:Oye Jassie Charcters